Folie à deux
by sailorgreywolf
Summary: The world thought the Cold War ended when the Berlin Wall fell, they couldn't be more wrong. Love and obsession never ends. Some people will do anything for love, even if it means destroying anything and anyone that get's in their way. Sequel to Break Me and Stockholm Syndrome pRussia is the main pairing, hints of several other pairings Warnings: Heavy Yaoi, Smut , violence
1. Chapter 1

_Suggested Soundtrack: Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums by A Perfect Circle_

* * *

Russia's footsteps seemed to echo on the stairs as he walked up them. The giant boots left dark brown footprints comprised of dark mud and blood, the remainders of a battlefield that had taken root on his boots. There was also blood splattered across his face and arms from where gun shots had splattered back. The sleeves of Russia's coat were so drenched that they had gone from cream colored to dark red brown. Although his outside was stoic, on the inside he couldn't feel more alive. Fighting and killing awoke the more base sadistic part of him. Every sound of combat held a little excitement, and winning was the sweetest kind of erotic. After he won a battle, Russia always needed sex like a drug. He needed external pleasure to relive how incredibly turned on he was on the inside. In the early years of the Soviet Union, he would always rape Lithuania or Latvia. They objected, but that hardly meant anything when Russia was in that sort of mood. But now, he had something far sweeter to look forward to, his little bunny was waiting for him.

His body wasn't tired from battle. His muscles were sore from the strain of fighting, but that only made him more eager. He wanted to work himself into a long sleep. His feet continued to move, almost too slowly. He finally reached the door he was looking for, a large wooden door with golden inlays. The house was actually an old palace of some long dead European dynasty, but at the moment Ivan couldn't remember who. It had been retrofitted to be more modern. When Russia had taken this country, he also took this house as his residence at least until he moved on again.

He pushed open the bedroom door, not conscious of how much noise it was making. The albino man was standing by a window. In the moonlight, his skin seemed to shine, as white as porcelain. His chest was completely exposed; he was only wearing a dark pair of trousers. His dark red eyes were focused on the outside. His appearance had changed within the last few years, he was a few inches taller and his hair was so long now that his bangs were almost covering his eyes. The facial changes were only obvious if one was looking for them. Ivan loved all the changes, the differences all showed how Gilbert was moving farther and farther away from who he was before. Gilbert turned to the door as soon as he heard it open. His face broke into a smile when he saw Ivan, although the smile was different than the one that Gilbert had worn when he had been a Nazi. His smile was the one that Ivan had shaped over years of work.

Ivan took a couple running steps and closed the space between himself and his lover. There wasn't an exchange of words, just flesh against flesh. Russia's lips were against Gilbert's and they moved to mesh together even more. The long kiss became hotter and hotter as it progressed. Finally, Gilbert broke away to breathe. Russia had one hand on his lover's face; the other was cradling his lower back, where a sickle and star were clearly tattooed right above the arch of his hipbone. The albino spoke breathlessly "I was so worried, I thought you might be injured, or killed." Both of his hands were on Ivan's broad shoulders. He leaned forward slightly, standing on his toes to be somewhat closer to Ivan's height "But this blood". He leaned forward and licked the blood splatter on Ivan's neck. The taller of the two made a small groaning sound in the back of his throat, expressing his approval of Gilbert's action. The albino licked all the way up the neck and when he reached the jaw bone said "Is not yours."

Russia laughed and answered in a rough voice "You need not worry, love. I was not hurt." Gilbert moved his hands off of his lover's shoulders and started to feverishly work off Russia's heavy military coat. As he did so, he responded "Good. I still need your body. Every single inch of it." Russia could feel his hot blood in his ears. He was tired of all this banter. He needed sex and he needed it now, anything else was a waste of time. He disregarded whatever the albino was saying and pulled the man into another kiss. Their lips molded together at once and their tongues entwined. Ivan's was dominant immediately.

By virtue of being with Russia for so long, Gilbert knew exactly what his lover was like after battle. The feeling was infectious. Gilbert had learned to be turned on by the smell of blood. He wanted this as much as his lover did and he knew how to give Ivan exactly what he wanted. Gilbert hiked his leg up onto Ivan's waist, where it was caught by the other's hand. Ivan's hands were now supporting Gilbert's lower back and his leg. The position that they were in made it so that Gilbert's legs were spread far apart. Russia need not command his lover; he knew Gilbert's instincts were to please. This was what made sex with Gilbert so special: The innate bond between them that allowed them to react so instinctively to each other.

The albino started to grind against Russia. The friction between them was electrifying; both of them were so close to losing what little control they had. The Russian finally broke the kiss so he could hear Gilbert's moans and whimpers; the vocalizations would serve as indicators of if he was hitting the right spots. He started to kiss down Gilbert's white neck, making sure to start with a very sensitive spot right under the right side of Gilbert's jaw. The other moaned loudly and tilted his head back, allowing Russia more access to his neck. Gilbert closed his eyes and let himself surrender to the ecstasy of Ivan's touch. His back arched farther, which meant he was supported almost entirely by Russia's hold on him and his own arms, which were now locked around Ivan's neck.

The shift in position pressed Gilbert's lower body against Russia's. The grinding between them was almost unbearable now. Gilbert's leg that was on the ground was shaking so much that it wasn't stable enough to support any weight. Russia moved the hand that was on Gilbert's leg up the thigh to the other's butt, which he squeezed aggressively. Gilbert gasped and twisted his hips to allow his lover more access. The albino straightened back up and said in Russia's ear "Fick mich. Jetzt!" He coupled the statement with an aggressive nibble to the earlobe. Ivan silenced the other again by slamming their lips back together. There was some fight in the kiss, although Gilbert knew that there was no possibility of him actually taking dominance. During the kiss, Gilbert pulled his other leg up around Russia's waist, so that both of his legs were wrapped around Ivan's waist.

It only took a couple long uncoordinated strides for Russia to carry his partner to the large four-poster bed in the room. Once they reached the bed, the feverish nature of their exchanges intensified. Gilbert was finally able to get Russia's coat off. At the same time, Ivan's hand snaked under the other's pants and found, rather unsurprisingly, that Gilbert wasn't wearing any underwear. The clothing was coming off too slowly for either of their tastes. They were no longer kissing because they were both so focused on removing the clothing between them. They broke physical contact for a couple minutes. Gilbert pulled off his own pants and tossed them aside. Russia removed his shirt and kicked off his own boots, which went flying across the room. The albino reached up and grabbed hold of Ivan's belt loops. He used his hold to pull off Ivan's pants.

With all the clothing gone, the real frenzy began. Russia Grabbed the other's hips with both hands and easily flipped him over so that the albino's stomach was pressed against the bed. Russia had complete control now and he knew it. He could do anything he wanted and he already had a script in his mind that he wanted to act out. He leaned forward and said sinuously in his lover's ear "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen next, Gil. I'm going to pound you into the mattress until you can't breathe, until your knees turn to jelly, until you beg me for release." Gilbert whined in response "Do it, master. I want you to." Russia smirked to himself; his script was playing out perfectly.

Ivan slammed himself into his lover with no warning or pretense. Gilbert had expected it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He cried out and tried to stop himself from fighting back. The pain was thrilling, but the sensation was almost too overwhelming. The routine was almost familiar. Ivan gave his lover a couple seconds to adjust while the other took deep heaving breathes. After a couple seconds filled with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing, Gilbert finally said "Move, I'm ready."

From that moment on, Ivan let all of his boundaries disappear. He let loose and started to pound into the albino unrelentingly. The friction was good, but Gilbert wasn't reacting how his lover wanted him to. Gilbert was hardly vocalizing, which was disappointing to Ivan. The Russian shifted his aim, and hit the spot he was looking for. One thrust finally sent sparks of pleasure up Gilbert's spine as Russia was able to hit the sensitive ball of nerves. His back arched as he moaned loudly, giving up all pretense of dignity. Gilbert knew he sounded completely and utterly submissive, but he didn't mind as long as Ivan was the only one who heard him like this. He could be a slut for Ivan, but he needed to be strong in front of everyone else. Russia could feel Gilbert's legs shaking against his own.

Russia still wanted more reaction from his albino lover, and he knew changing position would give him a better angle. He used his hands, which were still on Gilbert's hips, to flip the albino back over. Gilbert immediately connected their lips again and entwined his hands in Ivan's hair. Russia let go of Gilbert's hips and used his hands to fold the other's legs around his waist. From this position, Gilbert was able to use his own leg strength to intensify the strength of the thrusts. The slight moans turned to loud vocalizations that were somewhere between screams and loud breathy moans. Gilbert could barely think, his mind was so flooded by the physical pleasure.

Russia's right hand somehow ended up in the albino's white hair and was holding the neck in an almost impossible angle while Gilbert's back arched and strained, physically attempting to bury Ivan as deeply in his body as possible. The new rhythm that they managed was perfect for both of them. Ivan groaned in chorus with his lover's moans. The Russian knew that he needed only do a little more to send Gilbert over the edge. He started working his way down Gilbert's neck, leaving a series of red bite marks on the ivory skin. He planted the hardest bite on the sensitive skin where the neck met the shoulder. He could taste blood on his tongue, which meant that he had broken the skin. There was something so sensual about sharing blood. It felt like they were becoming one so much more than they would with just sexual intimacy.

Gilbert was immediately overwhelmed by masochistic pleasure as soon as Russia's teeth broke the skin. He cried out "Ivan! Gott!" Russia applied the final sensation to drive his lover over the edge. With the hand that wasn't in Gilbert's hair, Ivan grabbed hold of one of the albino's obviously erect nipples and twisted it. This final erotic pain was too much. Gilbert felt a familiar tightening in his stomach right before he came, screaming his lover's name as he did so. To Ivan, this felt like a victory. The unintended side effect of the near constant fucking was that it was getting harder and harder to make Gilbert come first, because his body seemed to get more and more used to the sensation. Feeling Gilbert tighten around him was more than enough to finish him off. He came with one more thrust.

As soon as the fever of sex began to die down, Russia could feel a weariness seeping into his bones. After the battle and the sex, he hardly had any energy left. First he pulled out of his lover and then he wrapped his arms around Gilbert protectively and nuzzled his neck. Prussia said softly in Russia's ear "You are always at your best after bloodshed. That was fucking amazing." Ivan responded, obviously warmed by the compliment "Is that why you keep calling me God when I'm in you?"

Gilbert smirked "If anything, you're the devil." The Russian carefully brushed a sweaty lock of white hair out of his lover's eye "You know that makes you a demon, little whore." The other responded "I'm only a whore if you pay me. I think sex slave might be a more accurate term." An evil gleam appeared in Russia's eye "Oh I did bring you something I have owed you for decades." He sat up and reached over to where his coat was laying on the floor. Russia fished inside the pocket for a second while his lover watched curiously. Finally he found what he was looking for and leaned back to hand the object to Gilbert. He let the necklace fall slowly into the albino's open hand. Gilbert looked down at the iron cross in his hand wordlessly. Ivan rested on his elbows while he waited for his lover to react. Gilbert remembered what had happened to his own iron cross.

* * *

GDR walked into the living room escorted by Ivan, who had insisted on doing this tonight. This morning, they had been at each other's throats because Gilbert had attempted to escape again. But after what had happened earlier, the German knew that he was never going to try and leave again. He felt deeply loyal because it had become so clear that Ivan was the only person who cared anymore. His brother had long sense abandoned him for Italy of all people and there was no way Austria even cared. Russia, on the other hand, cared as long as Gilbert was willing to stay loyal to him.

They walked over to the fireplace, at which point Russia stopped. GDR looked up at Ivan and said "What is this about?" Russia responded "I'm burning all your bridges for you. I don't want you going back to capitalist little brother." The albino said at once, worried that this was a test, "You know I won't, Ivan. I'm completely loyal to you." Russia smirked "I'm sure you are, little bunny. But I'm not taking any chances." He pulled the iron cross necklace he had confiscated that morning, out of his pocket. Gilbert jumped slightly as soon as he saw it. His instinct was to try to steal it back.

Russia was not oblivious to the other's reaction, he said in a falsely sweet voice "No, you don't get it back, Gil. I want you to watch so you understand that you can never go back." With one fluid motion, he tossed the necklace into the fire. GDR took a hurried half step forward in a fruitless attempt to catch the pendant. Yet again, Russia was able to anticipate. He quickly wrapped his arms firmly around the albino, effectively immobilizing him. Gilbert watched helplessly as the black stone bubbled and melted, followed by the silver turning into a shining river down the side of the log it had landed on.

There was a curious sense of detachment that washed over Gilbert, like he was being set free. But he needed something to fill the gap that was being created as the metal melted away. Ivan felt the German go limp in his arms and took full advantage of it. He put his hand gently under Gilbert's chin and tilted it up so he could kiss the albino's lips. During the kiss, Gilbert could feel the void inside him filling up with something darker than had been there before. The kiss was short, but as it ended, GDR's red eyes met Russia's violet ones. Curiously, Gilbert didn't care at all about the necklace that had become a little metal puddle in the fire. Ivan said softly "Now you belong to me, don't you?" The albino responded with one word "Da."

* * *

Gilbert continued to stare at the iron cross in his hand for a moment more, before looking back up at Ivan and saying "This is my little brother's." Russia smirked, this was exactly the kind of shock he had been expecting, "I believe the proper case would be 'was'. It was your brother's. But you know that as soon as I take something I don't give it back." Gilbert was still somewhat in shock "Does this mean that he is gone then?" Ivan kept his eyes glued on his lover as he said "Gone, dead, deceased. However you would like to phrase it. He's out of the way." The albino leaned back so he could reach his lover. Russia reached out and touched Gilbert's face gently. The albino claimed his Russian lover's lips hungrily. When he finally broke the kiss he said, "Thank you, Ivan. I couldn't have asked for more." Russia smirked as he laid his hand on his lover's hip "So, have I paid you enough for a couple more rounds?" Gilbert responded "Oh course, that's enough for you to have me for the rest of your life."

* * *

_A/N: Confused? You probably should be considering the massive cliffhanger here. This is the final installment in a series of pRussia fics I have written, the first two being Break Me and Stockholm Syndrome.  
In a lot of ways, this is the fic I have always wanted to write about the pRussia, I want to stress how the relationship is completely insane and obsessive. But, I also want to tell the parts of the cold war story that I left out in earlier stories. So, I'm going to experiment with a most post modernist style, so this story is going to be told through flashbacks and flashforwards as well as a modern story line that is somewhat chronological. This chapter is a flash forward, the next chapter will go back to the modern story line, so all will be explained eventually._

On a side note, smut is hard to write, it's all mechanical. It's hard to keep track of where all the limbs are XD

_I am going to wait for quite a while to post the next chapter, mostly because I want to allow this story time to accumulate followers so I know someone will review each chapter. So, if you want a new chapter, leave a nice review ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Recommended soundtrack: Broken English by Marianne Faithful _

* * *

GDR sat down next to Russia on the couch and glanced over at the other. Russia was sitting there staring at the wall, tapping a pen against his leg agitatedly. GDR spoke "I guess you've heard about the protests. I will crush them soon, it won't even be hard". Russia turned to GDR and looked pained when he said "I know you can, but I don't think you should". GDR didn't try to hide his shock "Why shouldn't I? If these take root, they might actually cause something". Russia nodded "That's the point". the other couldn't possibly understand what was going on. He scooted over on the couch so he was right next to Russia and looked straight into those endless violet eyes "I don't understand, Ivan."

Russia touched the German's face lightly "Let me explain. We have been at war with those Capitalist for so long now, everyone has become so tired of it all. We aren't going to win any new battles any time soon. So maybe we should change tactics." Gilbert was listening carefully, not that he agreed, but he owed Ivan an audience. Then he said "What do you think we should do now then?" Ivan looked even more pained when he said "It's simple: We lose." Russia knew that his lover was not going to react well to this, so when Gilbert responded, Ivan wasn't at all surprised that he said "What?! Give up? After all that we have done?" The Russian put his hands on GDR's shoulders and spoke clearly and slowly "Yes, exactly. Make them think we have failed and all of this is coming crashing down around us."

Gilbert gritted his teeth, attempting to contain his own outrage "Why? How? What drugs are you on?". Russia pulled Gilbert into his lap, just to make sure he has his attention "Because, they need to see that Alfred will destroy everything if he has his way. To do that, we give him his way. I've talked to Gorbachev, he has agreed to do all the wrong things, make us look weak. What I need you to do is go back to your brother, bring the wall down". Gilbert kept his composure surprisingly well "And after that, what then? How do we turn it around?". Ivan said slowly, still attempting to keep himself calm "We keep people with strong Soviet ties in charge. I'm thinking I will arrange for Putin to be in charge after some complete failure of a man overthrows Gorachev, which he will. Putin seems to be the best choice, he's a fiercely loyal KGB agent and a man with enough charisma to rule. I'll choose someone from East Germany with strong ties to take control of a unified Germany. Then, when Capatilism shows its true colors to the world, our leaders simply take control and we sweep through and take everything. We use Alfred as our scapegoat" Gilbert's eyes darkened to the color of blood "You can't ask me to do this, Ivan. Ludwig is no better than any of them, he is just as much of a Capitalist. You couldn't have me grovel to him again like I did before the war. And what do I say to him that will make him ever believe me?"

Ivan had expected this as well and as heart-breaking as it was, he had a solution. It was sitting in his pocket, deceptively light with how heavy it was on his heart. He brushed his hand lightly against Gilbert's cheek, which was such an ingrained reflex that it came naturally. He looked into those dark red eyes and said "Do you trust me?". Gilbert reflexively nodded "Of course I do, master. Completely and utterly." No words could have hurt Ivan more, he wanted to hear that Gilbert knew what was coming. He grabbed Gilbert's wrist and stabilized the arm. Ivan pulled the needle out of his pocket and injected it into the exposed vein as quickly as he possibly could. He heard a tiny gasp escape the albino's lips as he felt the pain of the entrance. He blinked hard and he said in Ivan's ear "This isn't the first time you've stuck a needle in me. What is it this time?". Ivan took a deep breathe to steady his heavy heart "It's a simple drug, a beautiful little miracle of modern science. It's going to revert you back to how you were 40 years ago. Now you won't have to lie to your little capitalist brother". Gilbert could feel the drug slowly making its way through his blood vessels, like cold mercury, making his flesh go numb "So, I forget it all?".

Ivan shook his head tearfully "No, it's worse. You are going to see it all like I brainwashed you somehow and made you subservient to me. You know, like I used to think about you. You were not in control of yourself during any of these years. I played you like a puppet. That's the only way your mind will be able to justify all the sick, shameless things you've done." Gilbert's expression went blank, like he couldn't believe what Ivan had just said "Ivan, lover, master, I love you and it's not because of some bullshit brainwashing. It's because you get me, we understand each other and we share the same ambitions. Will I ever remember that?" The cold went through his arm and was making its way up his shoulder. Ivan felt a traitorous tear roll down his cheek as he responded "I love you too, Gilbert. In theory, you will, but I have no idea how long it will take to wear off. It may be 10 years, it may be centuries. I can't say".

The drug spread faster now that it was in the bigger vessels. Ivan's voice broke as he continued "You may decide that ignorance is bliss and choose to forget me." GDR leaned forward and kissed Ivan as hard as he could on the lips. Ivan felt his eyes start to burn, he almost knew they were tearing up. He let his partner kiss him but he didn't reciprocate, he couldn't do that. Gilbert pulled away and took a shaky breathe and said "Ivan, if we are going to pull this off, you are just going to use me. I'm your whore that you brainwashed, you have to remember that." His breathe caught slightly, although it was hard to tell if it was from the cold seizing his chest or from emotional pain. Ivan nodded, he attempted to convince himself of what he needed to do. He also noticed the way Gilbert twitched slightly, because the drug was taking its final stages. Gilbert wiped a tear from Ivan's cheek, the skin was cold but the tear was curiously hot. The German's voice was shaking as he said "I won't be gone forever, I will be back."

Ivan put his hands on Gilbert's hips and said with some restraint "Go take a walk, little bunny. When you come back, you will not remember and I will be ready to do what I have to". Gilbert nodded and shakily walked out of the room. When he returned 20 minutes later, Ivan had composed himself and was pretending to read a newspaper. He heard the voice he knew so well "I'm home", he already knew the response should be "Privet, Comrade". The exchange was quick, as that was all Ivan could do at the moment. He left Gilbert, or the shell that had been him, asleep on the couch and left, intent on never returning to this house. He couldn't stand to see the man he loved reduced to this, it was pathetic.

* * *

-Year: 2014-

Gilbert woke with a start under piles of blankets. It had been quite a night, one that had left bruises, scratches and bite marks all over the skin. Gilbert brushed his hands over the marks, it was disgusting that he was abused like this. Not that it didn't feel good when Ivan did it, but at the moment he felt like a whore. He had told Ivan to do it, but upon remembering it, this arrangement would not do. He didn't want to be used like this, he wanted the same treatment but he wanted it to be mutual. He disentangled himself from the sheets and got dressed, making sure that the red marks on his neck were still very visible, although they were light enough that they would fade soon, soon enough that Germany wouldn't notice them. He patted his pockets, looking for a cigarette and a light, but he failed to find one. Then he remembered that before the war he had never smoked. It was something he had picked up while he was with Ivan, and he had swiftly forgotten it as soon as he became convinced Ivan had brainwashed him. He had only done it since in his most intimate moments with Ivan. It became clear now that the reason it had stirred such pleasant feelings in him was because it connected to the part of him that truly loved Ivan.

He walked out into the airy common room of the hotel room, Ivan was sitting on the couch scrolling through his text messages. Gilbert didn't bother to make any noise, he just walked around and sat next to Ivan on the couch. It was not unlike what had happened when Ivan had proposed his plan so many years ago. The first words he said after sitting down were "Would you happen to have a smoke?" Ivan looked over at him. Ivan produced a pack of cigarettes and said "Isn't it a little long after sex for you to be craving nicotine?" Gilbert smirked in a mockingly sweet way "For Prussia or for GDR?" Ivan's face lit up with indescribable relief and he simply said "You're back!" The glee in his voice was almost childlike, but it was definetly pure. It was one of those strange moments when Gilbert just wanted to pinch his cheeks and giggle like an idiot.

Gilbert took a cigarette from the pack and lit it before saying "That's some sick shit you injected me with. We should be glad it only lasted for, what, a couple decades?". The other responded almost at once, his face lost its joy quickly "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. It worked though, Ludwig believed it all, and importantly, so did you". Ivan reached over to stroke Gilbert's face, but his lover pulled away. Gilbert's face darkened "I bet you didn't dislike it either, being able to treat me like a common masochistic slut. The chains, the abuse, I bet you enjoyed all of it. Part of you is probably sad that I'm back like this". Ivan looked as if he had just been struck by something very heavy, he responded "I'm not going to lie to you, at first it was like when I first took you. It was like conquering you all over again. I liked the challenge, but after a while I wanted you like this back, when you are clever and devoted. I don't want a slave."

Gilbert smirked again "That's what I wanted to hear. And like it or not, I am back, and I'm going to lay down some ground rules for bondage, because, damn. In the meantime, I want to know how your little plan is going". Ivan was finally allowed to stroke Gilbert's face. Gilbert took a pull from his cigarette and then leaned in for a smokey kiss. Ivan could feel the difference at once, now there was not just submission. Gilbert was actively fighting back, pretending that he wanted to be dominant, although they both knew that he would submit eventually. Their tongues clashed hotly, trading the taste of vodka for the taste of smoke. When Gilbert pulled away he said "The question is still up in the air as to how our plan is going. How soon do I get to break the news to my precious little brother?". Ivan answered "It's going swimmingly, Putin is in charge and informed".

Gilbert nodded thoughtfully, part of him already knew that "And is Merkel a part of this?". The Russian laughed "Of course, her father was in good with the KGB and she has secretly maintained her East German loyalty". Gilbert smirked and took another long pull from the cigarette "Well, I must say I doubted you, But this has worked out, hasn't it? Alfred is the most hated country on this planet, Europe is in economic ruin, and we are poised to have our resurgence. What were you waiting for? Me to wake up?" Gilbert abruptly stood up and walked over to the giant windows that looked out over Moscow. He liked the feeling of having nicotine in his body again, or maybe it was just being fully aware again. Ivan spoke to Gilbert's back "Yes, I was waiting for you to come back to me. I needed to have you back, this is your world to take as much as it is mine. I couldn't do it without you by my side".

Gilbert wasn't really listening, instead he was thinking about everything that had happened since the wall fell. It was so strange, he felt like he was watching a movie of himself instead of thinking back on something he had actually experienced. It was surreal and he actually found it very amusing. He laughed slightly, thinking back on something very specific. Russia's voice interrupted the thought "What is going on inside that mind of yours?". Gilbert smirked to himself, a somewhat deranged look that was reflected in the plate glass windows. In the reflection, Gilbert saw Russia get off of the couch and walk over to his lover. He felt the Russian's arms snake around his waist. Gilbert absentmindedly put his hand over Russia's where it rested on his hip, just like he had so many times before. Being close like this came more naturally than breathing to both of them.

Russia nipped the white shell of his lover's ear and said "Are you going to answer me?". Gilbert didn't shift his glaze from the window, but he did respond "That Palin woman was right wasn't she? About Putin rearing his ugly head and coming for America. It's almost like she knew, isn't it?" Russia laughed with his lover this time, having finally understood "Yes, but the way the Americans brushed her aside just proves that they bought the whole setup. Alfred simply doesn't see me as a threat anymore. How wrong he is, and he won't realize it until it is too late". Gilbert smirked and ran his finger across the back of Russia's hand, at the same time shifting his hips against Russia. He felt the reaction to the friction at once sticking into his back.

It was just as easy as he remembered it being. In a mock innocent voice, he said "Oh, do you like that?". He could feel the sexual tension increase in the air, as if it hadn't existed before. Russia kissed the neck in front of him hard, and then started to bite the skin. Gilbert was now on the submissive side. He moaned and reached back to bury one hand in Russia's hair. He spoke through it "Ivan, don't leave any marks. My little brother will notice". Russia reached up under his lover's shirt to ghost over a nipple, making the albino gasp. The smaller man's hand followed his lover's up into his shirt, he then seized the larger man's wrist. Russia's other hand tightened on Gilbert's hip. He could feel the fight rising between them, like it never had in the last few decades. Prussia took a long pull from the cigarette and then flicked it away. It landed on the carpet and went out at once.

Russia's voice in his ear lustily said "I have missed you, little bunny". Gilbert tugged Russia's hand away from his nipple. He has to catch his breathe again to respond "Don't start that, you know I don't like being called a bunny". Gilbert knew that there was little point to trying to resist, but the fight was just as thrilling as the sex. Ivan pulled his wrist out of Gilbert's grip and grabbed the albino's wrist. He twisted it up behind Gilbert's back, effectively immobilizing the limb. He kissed up Gilbert's neck, ending with a hard bite to the ear. Russia spoke in little more than a whisper "But you are my little bunny and you know I can force you to admit it if I want. Pleasure or pain or both, it's all your choice". Gilbert felt so turned on by how rough and possessive Ivan's voice was, this was coupled with the very confined position he was now in. He spun around to face Ivan, effectively freeing his wrist as well. He growled and said, his face very close to Russia's, "It's so degrading, I do still have my pride, despite what I have been doing of late.". Russia looked amused rather than intimidated. He still had his hold on Gilbert's wrist, although it was no longer immobilized.

He took the hand that he wasn't using to stroke the albino's white hair "Little snow bunny, I am going to have to make you admit it". Gilbert smirked "Go ahead and try. But first, when are we going to reveal the truth to everyone?". Russia released the wrist and snaked his hand down across Gilbert's stomach and grabbed his lover's butt. He spoke "You vicious fucking tease. You turn me on, play my passions, and then you change the subject". Gilbert's back arched and he whimpered, with some difficulty he said "You know I am, lover. You should have gotten your fill last night, we don't have much time this morning, so you better tell me the short version." Ivan released the German's hand, mostly out of disappointment, although he understood the reasoning. With that Gilbert took a small step back and turned around again so he was facing the window. Ivan took a step to match Gilbert's and returned his arm to the casual place it had been on Gilbert's hip. The albino put his hand on Ivan's hand again. It was such an ingrained habit that both of them hardly thought about what they were doing.

Ivan adopted a more professional tone, which hardly matched what he said "Be that way then. I can tell you exactly what we are going to do from here: I am going to give you this world, starting with Europe. I'm going to strike out to my East and take everything that separates you and me, so we can be together again. All you need to do for me is open the door and hand me your little capitalist brother on a silver platter, if you can." Gilbert caught on to the last phrase "What do you mean? Do you think I can't hand over my brother?" Ivan laughed, but this time it was a very weak attempt to cover sadness "I asked you what you feared once. Well, I can tell you what I fear: That when given the choice, you will love your brother more than you love me. You did basically volunteer yourself for torture to spare him. That's the kind of love I always wanted from my family."

Gilbert couldn't help but feel touched, he could hear deep loving concern in Ivan's voice. But Ivan couldn't possibly understand the reasoning behind Gilbert's choice. He attempted to convey it when he said "I love you, Ivan, and you know that. I never had life without Ludwig, until I was with you. You let me be myself for once and actually listen to my ambitions. Ludwig could never replace you". The other responded with a noncommittal grunt, as though he didn't believe Gilbert. The white hand moved absentmindedly over every inch of Ivan's and then up the wrists. It was then that he noticed something. Being as gentle as he could and turned over the hand that was on his hip so that he could see the underside of the wrist. A long scar ran all the way across the wrist. Gilbert was slightly in shock when he said "Ivan, lover, what happened here?"

Russia answered in a voice devoid of emotion "I slit my wrists, both of them." Keeping calm was not Gilbert's strength and this was no exception "What the fuck did you do that for?!" Ivan's grip tightened "It was right after you left. I couldn't take being so alone anymore, at first I tried to get drunk, but when that didn't work, I tried sharper methods." Gilbert felt like Ivan had just stabbed him in the heart, he had never thought of how Ivan must be feeling without him. He had assumed that only he was suffering from extreme sadness. He couldn't find the right words to express how sorry he was that he had caused Ivan so much pain. Russia seemed to understand why his usually talkative lover had fallen silent "Don't be like that, little bunny. I have made certain that there is no way I am ever going to be without you. If I can help it, I will always be touching that perfect white flesh of yours." The other hand moved to slip under the lose shirt again. Russia repeated "Such perfect flesh. And it all mine."

Gilbert responded, "Tell me how. I want to know the plan so I know when we will be together again." Russia clarified, "I'm not going to give Alfred any more warning. As soon as you go back to Germany, I'm going to start my campaign, taking back the ex-Soviet republics to the West of me. Natalia, at the very least, will happily join me again. My army is strong enough to take Europe, although most of the world doesn't realize that. My biggest worry is the UN reaction. That's what I need you for. You need to tell me what my enemy is planning. And when I capture Germany, I will take you back." Gilbert nodded, but he was not entirely convinced this was going to work, "And why do you think they will trust me? I was under Soviet control, more willingly than most."

Russia laughed and tightened his hold on his lover's hip "That's exactly why they won't think you turned spy. I broke you down and brainwashed you. You hate me for it. They will see you as the next target and cluster the defense around you". Gilbert was about to say something when his cell phone started vibrating and ringing. He flipped it open, took one look at the caller ID and answered it "Hallo Ludwig." The voice on the other end was terse "Wo bist du? Und wo bist du letztes Nacht gewesen?" Gilbert already had a lie prepared "Keine Angst, klein Bruder. I was thinking you would need some peace and quite last night to work, so I got myself a room at a different hotel. You seemed quite engrossed in the meetings. Do you want me to come back?" Ludwig's reply was a very curt "Yes, I was worried." Gilbert quickly said that he would be back in a couple minutes. He then ended the call.

Ivan released his lover while the other was talking on the phone. Once the phone call ended, Russia said "You're a bunny and your brother is a mother hen. He always worries so much." Gilbert tucked the phone back into his pocket and turned to Ivan "It appears the mother hen wants me home now. I wish I could stay longer." Russia took a small step and kissed Gilbert on the lips, putting all of the pent up feelings in it. The kiss itself was hard, but the feelings in it were all soft longing. It wasn't a kiss goodbye, it was a promise that the separation wouldn't be long.

The German pulled away first, but his eyes were still fixed on Russia. He said rather breathlessly "I have one more question." The other's eyes were full of what seemed to be love when he answered "And what is that?" Gilbert cocked his head to one side and said "How did you know I wasn't going to shoot you?" Russia looked down at his feet for a second and then back up at his lover and responded "I didn't. But, if you didn't love me enough somewhere in your heart to force yourself to miss, then I wanted to die because that meant I had lost you." Gilbert wordlessly nodded. He couldn't think of a response that wouldn't sound horribly hollow in comparison to Russia's admission. He gave his lover one last look of longing before turning and walking out. Once he was gone, Russia took out his own cell phone, and quickly dialed a number. He said into it "Everything is in order. Initiate the plan."

* * *

_A/N: Oh look, the start of some real plot! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to hold this hostage for reviews, but I decided it was better to post it and just let reviews build up as the story goes.  
On the contents of this chapter: There are a lot of references to occurrences in my earlier fics. Also, amnesia is a common thread in the fics, so I figure introducing more isn't a problem.  
Please please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Recomended Soundtrack: Pride by the Tiger Lilies or Tastes Like Sympathy by Birdeatsbaby _

* * *

Germany was reading through a series of reports while pensively cutting up his breakfast. He had yet to eat any of it because he was so preoccupied. The reports were nothing to really be worried about, they mostly concerned with the economic problems within the EU. The bailouts had yet to have much effect. The austerity measures would have been effective if the Greek government had kept them. But, Greece just had to bow under the weight of protests and roll back the austerity measures. Now the bailouts were backfiring again. Germany wished more than once that he wasn't part of this whole mess anymore. But, he had to be the stable rock that the rest of the EU could rely on, especially with Italy being one of the countries that needed help. Germany was not about to let his boyfriend go under just because he was sick of having patience. For that reason, Germany was stomaching all of this.

The reason for the meetings in Russia was United Nations sanctions on Syria. It was rather a moot point considering that the civil war had reduced the country's capabilities to almost nothing. Assad had disappeared half a year ago, and the government was losing power fast. As for the actual human representation of Syria, he was still a little insane, but the crippling migraines were starting to subside. Germany absent mindedly kept cutting up his breakfast, which consisted of some Russian food he wasn't familiar with. He knew he should take care of himself, that was what his brother would tell him, but work was always so important. He was slightly ashamed, though, that his work had driven his brother away for a night.

Gilbert was strange to his brother, sometimes he was his old self and sometimes he went back to being a weepy unstable mess like he was after the fall of the wall, and even stranger was when something else would slip out. It was strange, and it was cold, it smirked and sneered at everything. Germany didn't know that thing, and he was quite certain he didn't want to. Gilbert didn't remember that personality, and it might be better that way. At the moment, the German had no idea which stage his brother was in, but he knew that the coldest one had been appearing more and more of late. The concerned absence definitely suggested that he was his old self, and would stay that way for a while.

Austria entered the room and took the seat across from Germany. As was usual for him, he poured a cup of coffee before he started to talk "Look, I've been doing some research…" Germany cut him off "I know about the economic crisis in Europe, I don't need more statistics." The other took one look at breakfast and decided to pass it up, instead he spoke again "I don't mean about that. I've been looking in every psychological textbook I can find and I finally came up with a definition. I needed to know what is between Russia and your brother. I've come across something, it's very obscure, but I think it may explain everything." Yet again, the German cut in, "Don't start this again, there is nothing between Russia and Gilbert, we went through this already. All of that is history now."

Germany didn't like talking about the Stockholm syndrome that had apparently affected his brother during the Soviet era. The idea of Russia destroying his brother's sanity, violating everything he possibly could, made Germany feel sicker than he could say. It was something he tried to avoid at all costs. Austria had an irritating way of continuing to bring it up. Watching Gilbert fall apart had been the hardest thing about the experience, and Germany blamed it on Russia. His sick fantasies had been the only reason Gilbert had suffered. If there had ever been Stockholm Syndrome and Germany had seen evidence of that with his own eyes, it was gone now and the whole unfortunate history could be forgotten. Or at least, it could if Austria would stop trying to talk about it.

Austria looked as if he didn't agree, "Is that why you brought him with you? Here, of all places, where he is most vulnerable? Do you even understand the attraction between them?" Germany would love to say no, but he couldn't truthfully say that. He had done his own thinking about how Gilbert had become so entrenched in his own attraction, and Germany now understood.

* * *

It was the night after the fall of Poland, and Germany was elated. He had joined the top Nazi officers in drinking and celebrating. The Blitzkrieg had worked just as Hitler had expected it to. The man had delivered all he had promised so far. The anti-Semitic feeling was just an unfortunate side effect. If they could get back what they lost in the Great War, then he was willing to turn a blind eye to just about everything. He was still slightly tipsy when he finally found his way back home. The giant red banners hanging off the front of the balcony proudly displayed the swastika. The red and black stood out in blackness of the night. It was a cold night, but nothing could dampen Ludwig's enthusiasm. He hadn't felt this alive in decades, not even at the beginning of the last war.

The only thing that was really bothering him was that he hadn't seen his brother all night. Prussia had been distant of late, only giving advice when it was directly asked for. This was strange considering Prussia was one of the most brilliant countries that had ever existed when it came to military and during the Great War, he had never held back with his opinion. Germany didn't know what the problem was, but he was going to try and find out. If Prussia was holding back, it would be detrimental to the war effort.

Germany walked into the house. The décor was part leftovers from the days of the Kaiser and part new furniture. It made for an odd mix of imperialism and new Nationalism. He walked into one of the main rooms that had large windows looking out over one of the central courtyards in Berlin, from these windows; one could clearly see the Brandenburg Gate in the distance. The room was mostly empty, except for a large red velvet armchair that had been pulled up to the window. A black boot was visible over one of the arms of the chair, the moonlight reflected off the newly polished leather. Germany knew who was sitting in the chair. He spoke at the back of the chair, "Guten Abend, Bruder. Everyone was out celebrating, where were you?"

He walked around the room so he could see his brother. Prussia looked much the same as he always did, regal and supremely unconcerned. He was dressed in a sleek black SS uniform with a red Nazi armband. His hair was cut short, as was military style. Even so, he looked gorgeous, even his own brother couldn't help but think it. He was cradling a silver flask with a black eagle engraved on the front in his right hand. Prussia took a swig from the flask before responding, "I trust you enjoyed yourself then. It is your victory. I am sorry I can't join you. I am too old and too jaded to taste that nationalism." Germany recognized that his brother was being sullen, although his words didn't indicate it.

One thing was really telling: his brother was drinking hard liquor. He only did that when he was upset. Normally he claimed that strong alcohol dulled his senses, and he hated feeling less than his best, he didn't like vulnerability. Germany could feel the bitterness in the room like an infectious fog. He walked a bit farther around the chair so he was standing between his brother and the window, "I don't understand what's wrong, Gilbert. We are going to take Europe now, we have the power." Gilbert smirked and took another drink, "Forgive me for not being optimistic, but we have heard those promises before. How is this any different than the last war we lost?" Germany scowled, he didn't understand, it was all different now. But that reason hardly explained his brother's demeanor. He attempted to probe deeper, "There is something else going on here, Brother. I can see it in your eyes."

Prussia sighed and put the flask down; it made an empty clunk against the wood floor. He swung his legs off of the chair and stood up. The albino was shorter than his brother, and yet was still more imposing. He looked his brother in the eyes "We told ourselves the same things last time. We thought we were the strongest, but we lost. In losing, I lost all respect I ever earned in Europe. That was a small price to pay. The truth is, brother, I am a discarded kingdom trying to live in a world that I no longer fit in. We have started a war that I fear we cannot win, and if I should lose another war, I fear it will be my last." Germany was still had enough residual happiness to be horribly caught off guard by his brother's bluntness.

He saw no reason why they should fear that they would lose this time. He understood how badly Prussia's pride had been wounded by the Treaty of Versailles; it had been monstrously unfair to both of them, especially considering the fact that they had not truly been beaten. But that was no reason why they should start doubting before they even had another chance to win back their glory. With his point made, Prussia sat back down, immediately swung his legs up on the arm of the chair. He reached down and grabbed the flask again. The younger of the two was quick to make another statement "We are not going to lose this war. We have military might on our side this time!"

Prussia smirked again and took a final drink that emptied the flask, "If that's the case, we will win and to do that we will have to destroy anyone who put us to shame in Versailles." He stood up again, apparently following an escalation of his train of thought, "Every single one of them until no one can say we lost to stronger countries." Germany somehow found himself standing behind his brother, who was walking as he spoke. The blonde commented "We will do that for sure. Crush the weak, show our power." Prussia didn't seem to be really listening, "I want to watch people cower, Ludwig. I want the power, the prestige. I want my name to be painted across European history. I want to command the respect I once did." Ludwig could hear the way his brother's voice changed as he was taken up in his own fervor. There was a lack of control that was uncharacteristic. It was only then that Germany came to a realization, "You're drunk."

The other laughed "And you're not? My point is still valid; I want the world to know who I am. It is so wrong of me to want power so fiercely, but I can't stop myself." Prussia turned back towards his brother, his eyes were shining but there was malice in them "Do you understand? I want to hurt everyone who ever humiliated me, who ever laughed at me. Poland is a good start, but that isn't nearly enough. If Hitler is all that he promises he is, I will have my chance. But I fear that we will lose, or worse, I fear the darkness inside of me will spill out." Germany couldn't empathize with his brother's feelings; he didn't have the same wounds to his pride.

The younger of the two reached out and put his hand on the albino's uniform-clad shoulder, "You have had far too much to drink. Go to bed and we can talk in the morning." However, Germany didn't trust his brother to get to bed on his own. He carefully placed his arm around Prussia's shoulders and began leading him. The albino added one more thing as they both walked "I don't like that we're working with the Soviet Union." Germany couldn't stop himself, even though he knew his brother was slightly incapacitated, from asking, "Why". Prussia responded shortly, "Ivan makes me feel uneasy."

* * *

Germany had thought back on that memory more than once. At the time he had just disregarded the rant as drunken rambling, but now it seemed more important. If power was what Gilbert really wanted, then the Soviet Union would have held a fascination. A world superpower would have held the kind of pride Gilbert was so drawn to, and if that was the case, then the attraction to Ivan had some reason behind it. It was still all completely insane, of course. Russia was the worst kind of sadist and no one in their right mind would give in to that monster's sexual needs. But now that Russia was no longer a world power, he would no longer exercise any draw on Gilbert. Bringing his brother along to the meetings in Russia was a sign of trust. He trusted that nothing was going to happen while they were here and so far nothing had.

Austria spoke again "Do you need any more proof than the fact that Gilbert disappeared last night? Where do you think he went?" The German carefully placed the reports he had been reading in a folder before responding, "He wanted to get out of my hair so I could work. It was a very considerate thing to do." The Austrian scoffed "And you believe that?" The other had a retort ready "I trust Gilbert. That's the end of it." The argument probably would have continued if the subject of it hadn't walked in at that very moment.

Gilbert looked far more vivacious than the other two; he almost looked to be glowing. He sat down at the third chair at the table and looked at the other two. He scoffed "Did both of you get up on the wrong side of the bed? It's so gloomy in here." Austria responded in the most pointed way he could "I take it you had a good night." Germany was not amused, he knew what the Austrian was getting at and he was more than ready to let his brother forget the past. He didn't let Gilbert respond, instead, Germany said "Drop it, Roderich." The table lapsed into an icy silence. Gilbert looked around at the glares the other two were throwing at each other, and decided to interrupt the silence by turning to his brother and saying "Were you planning on eating that blini or just dissecting it?"

* * *

_A/N: I have no idea how I found time to write this, but it's been on my mind for a while. The events described in the first part are, of course, speculation about where the world will be in a year, and no one should take offence to them.  
I've wanted to write a few Nazi flashbacks for a while, so you can expect more of those. WWI is called the Great War because no one has yet connected the two wars.  
If you have read the past 2 stories, you probably know why Austria isn't buying Gilbert's story  
Anyway, please review  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting went well, much better than was to be expected of international meetings. This was most likely due to the fact that everyone was sick of talking about economic sanctions. Another reason that the meeting went well was that Russia seemed to be much more agreeable than usual. He was smiling and kept throwing knowing glances at America. Austria tried to ignore the Russian. After the argument that morning with Germany, Austria didn't want to even look at Russia. The Russian made his skin crawl. He knew that Gilbert and Russia had fucked the night before. No lies were going to make him think otherwise. Gilbert had disappeared and come back the next morning with some cock and bull story about being selfless. He was pretty certain that he had not been imagining the faint pink bite marks on Gilbert's neck. That made it perfectly clear that he had done a one night stand with Russia, which was only the continuation of an affair that Austria was well aware of. Austria couldn't help but find Russia absolutely disgusting. He was taking advantage of Gilbert's weakened state of mind for his own physical pleasure. Had Austria been a hot tempered person, he would have leapt to his feet and started punching Russia's smug, smiling face. But, he wasn't a hot tempered person, so he had to sit and endure his thoughts.

Thankfully, due to the unanimity, Austria didn't have to look at the man very long. Once the meeting was over, Austria stood to leave. He was quite intent on getting away as soon as possible. However, he was approached by someone he did not expect. Lithuania walked up to Austria and said bluntly, "Can I have a word with you, Austria?" The Austrian had no idea what this could be about, but he wasn't going to deny this chance. Lithuania had been a Soviet Republic, and would therefore know a good deal about the relationship between Gilbert and Russia. Austria was naturally suspicious of the version he had heard from Gilbert, considering that the Prussian had just been trying to wriggle his way out of suspicion and back into Ivan's arms when he had told it.

He left the meeting with Lithuania allowing the Baltic country to lead. They ended up in a small coffee shop sitting at a corner table. Once they were seated, Lithuania spoke in a voice that was deliberately to the point, "Something horrible is happening." Austria was somewhat taken aback, not by the statement, but by the certainty in it. There was no hesitation in it. The Austrian couldn't help but be skeptical, "That's vague. Why do you think that something bad is happening?" The Lithuanian was sitting right on the edge of his chair, leaning forward with his elbows tensed on the table. It was as if he was very eager to get the information across. He said quickly in response, "Did you see the mood that Ivan was in today? He was practically giddy." Austria's heart sank. This was going back to Russia again and, of course, this was somewhat about the night before. He spoke bitterly, "Is he not allowed to be happy?"

The other leaned back, obviously understanding now how much explanation he would need to give, "No, that isn't it. He's never happy though. Or maybe I should say that he is never happy without a certain person, and you know who I am talking about." Austria leaned forward, suddenly very interested in the conversation. He responded with a single word, "Gilbert." The brunette across the table nodded and said sarcastically, "His little bunny." Lithuania responded to the look that flashed across Austria's face, "Yes, he does call Gilbert that. I've never been into pet names, but that one is particularly bad. But don't let the cute façade fool you, they're dangerous together."

Austria was still somewhat fixated on the pet name, it was so submissive. Thinking that Gilbert would bottom to anyone was hard, but thinking that he would allow Ivan to call him anything so humiliating was just about impossible. He paid enough attention to the conversation to say, "Together? The way I understand it Ivan has been controlling Gilbert. If you mean that that sadistic pig can use Gilbert in a dangerous way, then I understand." Lithuania laughed in response, "Oh, that's what you think? I lived with the pair of them for years and I can tell you that it wasn't a master-puppet relationship. Gilbert's not just a Masochist, he's also got a Sadistic side and Ivan just fed it."

Austria hated to be lectured, even though he had been hoping for this kind of insight. He knew about Prussia's dark side, he had been at the end of the albino's sword before, but it wasn't sadism, it was lust for power. Prussia had never enjoyed causing pain, but he had seen it as a means of exerting his own authority. Russia's sadism, as far as Austria could tell, was completely motiveless and simply fed his erotic desires. The Russian caused pain because it aroused him and for no other reason. It wasn't the same thrill between Prussia and Russia. He finally put it into words, "I know Gilbert can be power hungry, but that isn't the same as Sadism." Lithuania's green eyes went wide, "That's the worst denial I have even heard. Let me tell you a story that will change your mind. At the height of the power of the Soviet Union, I tried to defect several times, but one really stuck with me."

* * *

Lithuania was walking as quickly as possible between people through a crowd. His mind was set on getting away from the Soviet Union as quickly as possible. Once he was away from Russia, he could work with America to break Poland free of Soviet control too. This time he had made sure that there was almost no way for Russia to know about his plan to defect. If he did, there was no telling what that sadistic psychopath would do. He was almost out. A few more feet to the border was all it would take to get away.

He heard the sound of the gun being fired with a silencer a second before the bullet smashed through Lithuania's right thigh. The pain was searing and sudden. The Lithuanian dropped to his knees at once, since his right leg could no longer hold any weight. He knew what was happening. Somehow, Ivan had found out about this defection. He heard the sound of a gun being cocked right behind him and he automatically knew that there was a gun being held to his head. Through his gritted teeth, he said a single word to confirm the identity of the attacker, "Ivan." But the voice that spoke behind him was not the voice he expected, "No, Toris, guess again." Lithuania knew at once who was behind him because he recognized the smug heavily-accented voice, "Gilbert." He could just imagine the albino's smug face smirking behind him, lit up with that mania that he had contracted from Russia. The visualization didn't last long because the albino said, "That's better. I get to punish you." And pistol whipped the back of the man's head. Lithuania lost consciousness at once.

* * *

Lithuania woke up with his head pounding from the strike. He knew that his head had probably bled and was now most likely covered in a fresh scab. The light in the room was bright and florescent, which made his head pound worse than ever. It took a lot of effort to open his eyes all the way and look across the room to a dark shape. GDR, as Russia had rechristened him, was wearing a black suit, which was the unofficial uniform of the KGB, or perhaps it was more accurate to say the Stazi. It was intimidating, while still being form fitting enough that it would please Ivan. GDR was smirking and spinning a small knife between his fingers.

Lithuania started to try to stand up. He didn't want to be at the mercy of the Prussian, who was most certainly under the control of his lover. At this point, he became aware of the fact that his hands and legs were tied to a hefty wooden chair. The only mercy was that the bullet wound had been bandaged. He was effectively trapped. His efforts hardly made the chair shake. All the same, it was enough for GDR to notice that the other was awake.

He took a couple steps forward and leaned down so that he was eye to eye with Lithuania. The German spoke, "Hello Toris, you have been a bad boy." Lithuania looked right into those piercing red eyes and snarled, "So Ivan sends his whore to do his dirty work." He knew this was the wrong response, but at the moment he didn't care. He had come to terms with the fact that he was in for a round of torture and he wasn't going to be passive in this, especially not to GDR. The same man had tormented and fought him years ago. This wasn't like Russia; this was the sick twisted shadow of a man who had honor once in his life. As was predictable, Gilbert struck him. The force of the blow caused the heavy chair to rock to the side. The Lithuanian felt himself starting to bruise where the ring that GDR wore had struck him.

Ivan had given him the ring, which bore the sickle and star of the Soviet flag. It was made of gold and rubies. It was a far more expensive accessory than anything Russia had even given any of his other republics. The ring was sign of devotion that was sickening. It was not unlike a wedding ring. It was just lucky that the rubies didn't leave scratches. Once the chair stabilized, GDR grabbed Lithuania's long brown hair and pulled the man's neck back. The albino said, his voice as cold as ice, "Ivan's instructions to me were simple: I was just supposed to bring you back to him. But the rest was up to me and _I _don't like you."

Lithuania caught sight of a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. He knew that Gilbert was about to use the knife that he had been holding. The blade was pressed against his cheek, but not yet hard enough to draw blood. GDR was still speaking, his eyes were alight with a sick fire, and "They tell me that before I arrived, you were Ivan's favorite. He fucked you more than everyone else. But I know why he did it. He just liked your pretty little face. It's so feminine, so alluring." The silver blade was inserted into the flesh. It hurt like hell. Lithuania attempted to breathe through his nose to stay conscious through the shooting pain. GDR was smiling, obviously enjoying the pain he was causing, "I'm going to carve up your face, and then Ivan will never want you again."

This wasn't just Ivan's instruction; this whole situation was born out of jealousy. GDR had gotten a chance to finally exact what must have been a simmering jealousy. There was nothing the Baltic nation could do to stop the German from exacting his revenge. But he had to attempt something, "You do this to me now and I will pay you back in kind." Gilbert laughed, but at least stopped cutting, "Tell me something, Toris. Why is it that you can be so feisty in front of me, but when Ivan threatens you, you go…limp?" The hand that wasn't holding the knife snaked down to Lithuania's crotch, where it rested teasingly just above the cloth of the pants.

GDR leaned even farther forward and said quietly in the other's ear, "I could cut this off too, you know. Does that scare you, whore?" He drew out the last word to emphasize it. Lithuania was terrified; it was clear now that Gilbert was working quite alone. All the same, He refused to show his fear. Weakly, he said, "Do what you want, but don't call me by your name." Yet again, this was altogether the wrong response, and that was reflected by the way Gilbert's eyes turned blood red. But his voice stayed relatively even, "Alright, if that is your choice, I will start with the cheeks and then I'm going to work on those lips of yours."

At that moment, a phone rang in the background. Lithuania said with some attempt at sass, "You better get that, it might be important." Prussia growled, "Stay there, slut, not that you get the choice." He sauntered over to the phone and picked it up. His face was stoic for the first couple moments, before it broke into a smile and he said, "Ivan." Lithuania was not sure if this was going to make the situation worse or better. It greatly depended on the Russian's mood. If Russia was upset, then Lithuania was going to remain the Prussian's toy for at least a couple more hours.

But, it appeared that luck was on his side. GDR's smile soon dropped, his tone shifted,"Nein, warum? Ivan…you can't be serious." A few more seconds of reaction from Gilbert allowed Lithuania to feel some kind of hope. Russia was going to be a savior, as odd as that sounded. GDR sighed and said into the phone, "Alright, Ivan, I'll do as you say. Don't I always, master?" It ended with a sweet crooning sound that rather gave one the impression that they were listening to something intimate. When GDR did finally hang up the phone, Lithuania said just to spite the other, "It looks like your master is pulling your choke chain, dog." GDR glared at the prisoner.

He didn't respond at once. Instead, the albino took a couple strides over to the chair and snarled, "Shut up". He smacked the Lithuanian again with the back of his hand, this time hard enough to almost tip the chair over. The ring dug into the cut that had already been made, which drew more blood. The only thing that kept the Baltic man upright was the fact that GDR grabbed his shoulder. The German spoke in little more than a growl, "Listen to me. Ivan says he wants you back soon and in one piece, so I will not cut you up. You may have gotten off easy this time, but I will be watching you. And if you ever touch Ivan, no God could save you. Do you understand me?" Lithuania responded, "I get it. He's all yours, freak." GDR growled at the word "freak" as though it was the worst insult he had yet heard. He let go of the other's shoulder. It caused Lithuania to tip over and his already damaged face to smash against the floor, which extinguished his consciousness again.

* * *

Lithuania rubbed the left side of his face as he retold the story, as though remembering the pain. Now that Austria looked, he could see a faint white line across Lithuania's cheek, presumably where Gilbert had sliced into the flesh. He finally looked up at Austria, "Do you believe me now? Gilbert's mind has been twisted beyond recognition. You and I knew him as a knight, stuck up but honorable all the same. But now, Ivan has released something dark from inside of him. He's as sadistic as his master, and you would be wrong to forget that. Now, let's talk about Ivan and why it's bad that he's happy."

Austria couldn't figure out whether he believed the story. In seemed wrong, out of character, even for Gilbert. But he couldn't easily deny it when he could see the proof across Lithuania's face. All of his research and understanding couldn't have prepared him for that story. Austria leaned forward so that his arms were resting on the table, "I would rather continue talking about Gilbert. I have a theory about him, if you want to hear it. I'm convinced that he's insane, but he's not aware of it." Lithuania sighed, "Go ahead, tell me why it's not his fault. But I want to ask you a question once you are finished because part of this is your fault." Austria could hardly believe the last sentence. He knew that Russia had tried to pin the blame on Germany when they had met, but Lithuania was different.

There was no way that any of Russia's sick manipulations had been his fault. Austria couldn't have stopped any of this from happening, of that he was sure. But, all the time he had spent staring at old psychology books would be wasted if he didn't tell someone about his theory soon. So, he ignored the insult for a moment and said, "I originally thought it was Stockholm syndrome, it made sense. But after the separation, it got harder to diagnosis. Here's what I think now: It's a rare French diagnosis: Folie à deux. It means the madness of two. A delusion or belief is passed from one person to another by very close contact, usually a sexual relationship. The more contact there is between the two, the stronger the delusion becomes. In the most extreme cases, even separation isn't enough to break the bond between them. That must be what happened, Gilbert bought into Russia's belief that they could rule the world as a super power. That's why he did what he did. To you, to everyone."

Lithuania looked thoroughly unimpressed by this explanation. Most likely, he didn't care what kind of diagnosis Austria had come up with. He listened through the explanation and then he said, "Alright, if that's what you think. I get to ask my question. You saw the signs that he was losing it when he became a Nazi, why didn't you stop him?" This of all things was not what he had expected Lithuania to ask. People tended to forget that Austria had also been a Nazi. They always blamed everything on Prussia and Germany. Granted, even when he had been a Nazi, the Nazi leadership had ignored Austria. He had disagreed with some of the things they did, but it wasn't like he could stop anything.

Austria attempted to put this into words, all the reasons he hadn't tried to stop anything, "I don't know if you know, but-" Lithuania interrupted him swiftly, "You're in love with Gilbert. You have been since we were all teenagers. I've always known it. The whole of Europe could see it, except for him. Is that why you didn't stop him?" Austria could feel eyes start to burn. Thinking that his passiveness was the reason that Prussia had fallen for Russia was unbearable. Even when he gave the reasons, they sounded hollow as they rolled off his tongue, "He seemed so happy after being so miserable for so long. After Versailles, I never thought I would see Gil smile again. So when he did, I let it continue. Even if I knew what that mad man in Berlin was capable of, I couldn't bring myself to bring Gilbert down, not again. I don't see how that caused any of this."

Lithuania didn't react to the show of emotion but he did respond to the last statement, "Your passiveness, your inability to stop your albino friend started it all. The Nazi cruelty was the first step. You could have headed it off then, but you were too passive to change anything. By the time Ivan got to him, the white knight was long gone. If you had truly loved him, you would have tried to help him." Austria felt himself gritting his teeth in an attempt to contain some rage. How dare Lithuania tell him off? He had a comeback that was uncharacteristically cruel, "This from the man who left Poland to be attacked by us Nazis and the Soviets."

Lithuania stood up as once, slamming his hand into the table, which caused the empty plates and glasses to clatter. He glared at Austria, "I had Russia at my back threatening me, you didn't." Austria's resolve to be cruel crumbled. Lithuania had been through enough with Russia, he didn't deserve more torment. The Austrian quickly said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." But it appeared the damage was already done. Lithuania turned and scornfully said, "What I was trying to tell you is that you should finally get off the sidelines before Ivan and his _little bunny _decide to start World War Three." With that, he turned and left, leaving the Austrian sitting alone to contemplate everything he had just heard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man in a suit and a black trench coat walk out of the café as well.

The story Lithuania had told was more information added in a less than chronological order to what Austria already knew. Thankfully, due to the fact that they had just finished a meeting, Austria had a small notebook on him. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open to a blank page. He flagged down the waitress, who had strangely been ignoring the table. When she came over he said, "Could you get me a decent cup of coffee? I'm going to need the energy." Once he had a cup of coffee, which was admittedly mediocre, but it was the best he could have expected from Russians, he started working. First he wrote Gilbert's version of the story from start to finish on one side of the page, and on the other he started writing out what he knew for sure, all the stories that he had been told thus far. There were some huge gaps, not to mention huge disparities between the stories. But it was at least a start.

* * *

Lithuania walked out in a rage; he couldn't believe that Austria had had the nerve to bring up Poland. It had been a low blow. He knew he shouldn't have erupted at Austria like that, it was unproductive. He walked through the crowded sidewalk and attempted to clear his head. The idea of Ivan being able to act with the impunity that he had during the cold war was chilling. If Russia knew that Lithuania had talked to Austria, of all people, the response would be painful.

What Lithuania needed to do was get to America as soon as possible. If he was spending time at America's house then Russia couldn't touch him. That was, after all, why he had cultivated the relationship with America. Lithuania had always suspected that the fall of the Soviet Union had been a sham. One moment Ivan had been an unbeatable force, the next he was falling apart. It had been too well staged. All the wrong things had happened in exactly the right order and Lithuania couldn't believe that it had all been just Ivan's failure to have any foresight. From the start, he had known that Russia would have his resurgence and being near Alfred would be the safest place for an ex-Soviet republic. But it could be avoided if Austria could just take advice and intervene with Gilbert before it was too late. Russia wouldn't take the final steps to war until he was certain that he had his partner with him, assisting him.

Lithuania became aware of the feeling of eyes on the back of his head, like someone was following him. It was probably paranoia born from the fact that he knew he had just disclosed facts that could be very harmful to Russia. But, to be sure he took a sudden turn down an ally. He walked the length of it and realized that this was a dead end. In frustration, he slammed his fist into the wall at the end of the ally. Lithuania's heart was pounding quite fast as panic seized him. There was a definite sound of footsteps at the other end of the ally.

Lithuania turned back around and faced the opening onto the street. The figure was tall and dressed in a black suit with a long black trench coat. He was carrying a black umbrella despite the fact that the sky was completely clear. The man was clearly Russian secret service, and that was a problem. Lithuania had gotten himself into the worst position possible. The man at the other end of the ally calmly walked towards the Lithuanian. Lithuania made a last ditch effort and ran for the street. The man raised the umbrella and jabbed it with surprising precision, jabbed its point into the other's side as they became level. Lithuania felt a needle enter his flesh and he comprehended. This could be some kind of poison, but it was more likely a sedative disguised as an umbrella. Russia, the sadistic pig, still wanted to have one last chance to torture him. All his muscles seemed to disengage as the drug kicked in. He collapsed without even reaching the street at the feet of the Russian operative.

* * *

Russia was feeling elated, the meeting had gone so well. Well, of course meaning that he had been able to spend the whole time hardly doing anything and thinking about how much different things were going to be now that he had his little snow bunny. America had no idea what was about to happen and he was in no way prepared. Soon, Russia would be able to strike and strike decisively and end that annoying blonde's reign, once and for all. That was why Russia was able to smile, because he knew what was to come better than anyone else at this table. The meetings would only last through today and then Russia would have all the time in the world to manipulate and finally destroy the rest of the world.

As the meeting cleared out, Russia didn't bother to watch people leave. He had one person that he still wanted to taunt though. The Russian stood up and walked around the table. He found a certain American and said, making no attempts to hide his good mood, "Alfred, would you mind helping me clean up, since most of the excessive paper is yours anyway." America was already standing and had been having a conversation with England. He looked like he didn't much like the idea. But America agreed all the same.

Once the room was empty, Russia instructed, "Alright, you take that half of the table, I'll take this one, and make sure you get all of the papers, I don't want to find your memos lying around later." America looked around the large wooden table at the scattered papers that had been left at every single spot. He sighed and picked one up. Sure enough, it was the memos he had made about the Syrian conflict. Russia watched him with some amusement; America certainly had a way with paper work and bureaucracy.

America started talking, which was not unexpected, "You know, I make these so that people will actually read them." Russia couldn't care less. He had not asked his enemy to stay just to have a chat about memos. He wanted to give some sort of warning, but make it vague enough that America would not realize what was going on until later. He said, starting the conversation as normal as possible, "Alfred, it's been a while since you and I were truly enemies. Looking back on it, what is your opinion on the Cold War?"

The American scoffed as he picked up papers, "You mean other than the fact that I won it?" Russia felt somewhat angered by the American's presumption, but he didn't let the other see that. America wasn't attempting to make the Russian angry; he was just being a proud idiot like he always was. Russia responded, "Did you now?" America didn't see the passive aggressive undertones in the Russian's statement. Russia was well aware of the fact that America was not very smart and counted on the idiot not seeing the danger. America said, continuing his prideful banter, "Well you aren't the Soviet Union anymore and most of the world follows my model of government." Russia picked up another few papers and said, "I could bring up your debt to China, but it isn't worth the argument. But is that all you think about it?"

America's face dropped, "Well, it was tragic, you know. We tore up the world because we wanted to. I mean, I think of East and West Germany or North and South Korea; it just makes me feel horrible. They're brothers and we turned them against each other." Russia noted the guilt, which would keep America from acting too quickly when Russia acted. That would be very useful when the time came. Russia felt his phone vibrate against his leg. He answered it because it could be very important.

When he answered, a mortal voice said, "One of your ex-Republics was talking about things he shouldn't. We're holding him for you." Russia sighed, this could be very bad, or it could be nothing at all. The severity of the situation depended on who had been talking and what they had said. If someone had told the right person about GDR's return, then that would be a huge step back in the plan. He responded, "I will be there soon." Russia ended the call and turned to America, "Alfred, can you finish cleaning up here, I have some domestic problems to sort out." The American nodded, "Chechens?" Russia turned to leave and said, "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

_A/N: I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to get this written. I was struggling with a huge writer's block for a while. But anyway, hopefully the length makes up for the lateness.  
Now, some notes about the chapter:  
1. I swear my portrayal of Gilbert just gets darker every time I write him, which is a little weird because I am not writing in chronological order.  
2. I portray Lithuania as a lot more aggressive than cannon Lithuania because I see his history as a whole showing that he has a capacity for anger past what was shown in the Soviet Era_

Anyway, Please review!


End file.
